There has been known an image forming apparatus configured to request an input of predetermined authentication information at the start of a printing. An external authentication device configured to read out the authentication information is detachably mounted to the image forming apparatus. When the authentication device is mounted and the authentication information read from the authentication device coincides with pre-registered reference information, the image forming apparatus permits an information processing apparatus to transmit printing information to the image forming apparatus and executes printing processing.